1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a cable connector; in particular, to a cable connector with spring-loaded plunger and an assembly thereof
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional cable connectors often use a threaded female portion to mate with a threaded male portion to connect adjacent sections and provide a cable passage. The threaded portions are fixed on the connector and the fitting relies solely on the engagement between the threaded portions of the leading and trailing ends.
However, the direct contact of threaded portions may cause the serrated teeth worn out after a period of time which leads to loose fitting. The exposed fitting is also prone to corrosion and external damage, therefore shortening the cable connector operation life-expectancy. Hence a cable connector which can decrease the rate of unit worn out and be resistant to corrosion is in great need.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.